


Photographs

by Avendya



Category: Ysabel (Guy Gavriel Kay)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-07
Updated: 2008-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-02 02:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avendya/pseuds/Avendya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the drabble pot at dreamweft.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photographs

Photographs can change lives. For Ed Marriner, it changed two.

He was wandering around Montreal, shooting for some idiotic "Pictures of Montreal" assignment for the campus newspaper. He felt like buying a postcard and turning it in - his editor certainly wouldn't notice the difference. Still, the lighting was good, and he just might be able to...

He stopped.

A girl on a park bench; nothing particularly special. But the way she was staring into the distance, the dappled lighting and dark trees, only shadows in the twilight, her hair falling into her eyes... she looked like she didn't belong to this world. Only the textbook on her lap and her university sweatshirt made her human instead of something more (or less, he couldn't tell). He crouched down and started shooting.

 

It was his first published photo; it scored him job offers from Vogue and National Geographic; it started his career as a photographer. That wasn't what mattered, though - it was the girl (_Meghan Ford, she said, smiling up him, closing her anatomy textbook_) who changed everything.

  
Years later, she'd look at the photo (bent, now, and starting to fade). "Ysabel," she'd say, "I look like Ysabel."


End file.
